Situación incómoda
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One- Shot./ Claire miró nerviosamente a su hermano. Chris Redfield estaba tenso y rígido. Con un ligero rubor en su mejillas.. Barry reía sonoramente y ella lo único que quería era salir de esa situación incómoda Claire/Steve. Outtake de Sorority Row


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Outtake de Sorority Row. Recomendaría leer primero la historia. Es como un momento perdido. Ocurre antes de que Ada entrara a Tricell.**

.

**Situación incómoda.**

.

.

El ambiente se encontraba tenso. Podía sentir el enfado en su hermano mayor. Chris Redfield mantenía una pose rígida, un ligero rubor imperceptible surcaba las mejillas del mayor. Suspiró, nerviosamente. Al fondo podía escuchar la risa socarrona de Barry Burton. Las miradas de Leon Kennedy intrigada.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Chris estaba exagerando las cosas.

-Vamos, Claire- rió el castaño- No creerás que nadie lo ha visto.

Sentía sus mejillas arder violentamente, escuchando el gruñido de su hermano mayor. Barry Burton complicaba las cosas. Ladeó el rostro observando el rostro prepotente de Steve Burnside. Habían llegado hacía unas horas. Sin mencionar el incidente que los mantenía en la incomodidad.

-Chris… no es para tanto- opinó Leon- Esas cosas tienen que pasar.

Claire rió nerviosamente. La situación se escaba de las manos y el castaño no hacía fáciles las cosas. El nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo con violencia.

No quería recordar el incidente. Recordarlo le hacía querer matar al pelirrojo que lo miraba con desafío. Steve Burnside encabezaba su lista de personas odiadas, al menos, en su círculo de amistades rodeadas a su hermana menor.

Joder. Casi se olvidaba que tenía a su hijo perdido y su esposa en recuperación. Debía mantener su sentido de racionalidad. Encontró la ligera sonrisa burlona de Ada Wong. La mujer lo disfrutaba. Odiaba verse como idiota. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar, sin mencionar las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza.

Maldecía la imaginación en esos momentos.

-Claire ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Yo…

-Creo que es evidente, Redfield- apretó los puños con fuerza. La maldita mujer de rojo se jactaba de su enfado. Leon miró al Redfield. Ada lograría sacar al agente de sus casillas por primera vez. No tenía sentido hacer un drama ante el suceso ocurrido. Barry sonreía con burla. Al parecer él era el único que encontraba la situación sin interés particular.

-Es algo sin importancia, Redfield.-Claire asintió en concordancia al pelirrojo.

-Claro, Ustedes creen que soy idiota- caminó hasta perderse entre el obscuro paisaje. Barry rió nuevamente

-Iré a alcanzarlo- Leon miró a Ada, percatándose de la mirada. Sonreía levemente, disfrutando lo ocurrido.

No todos los días se veía a un Chris Redfield levemente sonrojado. Debía admitir

.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que Chris lo haya tomado mal?- Steve miró al frente observando al mayor de los Redfield removerse con enfado. El ceño fruncido y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era estúpido que siguiera con la idea en su cabeza.

-No debería importarte, lindura- detuvo el paso al sentir la mirada inquisidora del castaño. Odiaba lo sucedido. El maldito incidente que había causado todo. Maldecía a Barry Burton

-¿Lindura? ¿Le llamas lindura a mi hermana menor? El mismo mote con el cual le decías hace unas horas. Mientras hacían…. demonios

Rodearon la parcela que unía la tercera compañía Tricell. La agente Birkin y Muller rodearía el ala oeste de la compañía. Pronto tendrían que separase. Divisaron la segunda alcantarilla que unía al sótano. La esposa de Leon Kennedy sería la primera en tomar rumbo.

-Claire. Tú vendrás conmigo.

-Chris. No creo que sea una buena idea- apretó los puños con fuerza. Los sonidos anteriores regresaban a su cabeza.

-¿Quieres irte con este pelirrojo Claire? ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

-Por dios Chris. No es lo que piensas

-Maldición. Redfield- Steve colocó el cuerpo al frente. Encarando al estaño con fastidio. Estaba harto de ellos.- Lo que te imaginas sucedió tal cual. ¿Quieres los detalles? Puedo decírtelos- el castaño miró incómodo al pelirrojo. Facciones tensas y rígidas.

Claire sonrió nerviosamente. Ahí estaba nuevamente el sonrojo de incomodidad en su hermano. Lo observó caminar hasta perderse entre la entrada del edifico con Leon Kennedy tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Tendremos que aclarar eso, Steve. Nos reuniremos con el equipo Alpha y después le explicaremos la verdad a Chris.

-Tu hermano es idiota.

-¡Steve!

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?- Barry miró curioso el sonrojo en las mejillas de Claire. No podía creerlo. Rió nuevamente

-¡Barry!

-Oh. Claire, no lo imaginaba de ti. Iré a alcanzar a tu hermano y tú pelirrojo… prepárate cuando todo esto acabe- Steve arqueó la ceja en señal de desafió. Claire miró al pelirrojo.

-quizá haya una esperanza y nos crea

-¿de verdad crees eso?

-No

.

.

.

_Contempló con determinación la pared al fondo. Su abdomen se encontraba rasgado en consecuencia al metal que minutos antes había perforado la zona. Seguía confundida, el asunto con Steve se complicaba. Su pierna picaba._

_-Muéstramelo- ordenó una voz tras su espada. Se giró encarando al pelirrojo. Tendría que acceder a pesar del suceso ocurrido. Steve observó a la pelirroja levantarse la blusa color verde. Dejando el torso visible. _

_-Voy a tocarte_

_- Hazlo._

_Deslizó el pulgar lentamente. Odiaba hacerse el héroe. _

_-¿Te duele?_

_-No, sigue_

_Tocó la herida. Escuchó el ligero gemido en la Redfield. Al parecer la herida leve, sin importancia. Colocó las vendas con rapidez. La pelirroja gruñó sonoramente en clara señal de inconformidad. _

_-Steve… más fuerte._

_Apretó la venda con fuerza. La pelirroja gimió sonoramente. Steve deslizó la mano cubriendo el área. Faltaba la zona de la cadera, deslizó los dedos lentamente…._

_-¡qué demonios!- se escuchó una voz al fondo. Claire soltó al pelirrojo con violencia al reconocer a la persona. Miró con nerviosismo como Chris Redfield mantenía el ceño fruncido. Un violento sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Barry al fondo reía sonoramente. Leon y Ada contemplaban la escena en silencio._

_Su blusa seguía hasta arriba. Debido al impacto Steve había caído sobre su regazo._

_Esto no podía estarle sucediendo_

_-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Claire?- _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! aquí volviendo con esta sexy historia escrita para el reto de comedia en FB. Reto que yo misma propuse y no esperaba que fuera la comedia para que yo escribiera.**

**En lo personal me gustó. Ver a Chris sonrojado por un unos ruidos extraños xD quien sabe que se habrá imaginado.**

**Esto está dedicado a las Chicas geniales del grupo en FB. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Soy un asco en este género? **

**Dejen un review con su respuesta.**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
